Light of The Draco
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: The Draco (kaum drakula terkuat) di Negeri întuneric dinyatakan telah musnah. Namun penemuan sebuah naskah kuno bertintakan darah naga tentang kelahiran fiul lui Dracula (Putra Drakula) bernama Lucas kembali meresahkan para penduduk negeri. LuWoo/CasWoo/Yaoi!
1. Awal

Lucas; Light of The Draco

Cast:

-Wong Yukhei as Lucas cel Rău (Lucas the evil one)

-Kim Jungwoo as Pangeran Jungwoo Dimitrije Iakšić

-Park Chanyeol as The Lord Richard Dracul

-Choi Minho as King Minho Dimitrije Iakšić

-Nakamoto Yuta as Jenderal Grigore Yuta

-Tokoh bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

A/n:

Sebaiknya dibaca selagi santai. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari bukunya bram stoker. Beberapa fakta tentang drakula dan kutipan berbahasa inggrisnya sengaja saya kutip secara tidak langsung dari sana. Tapi untuk beberapa istilah asing berbahasa rumania itu saya kutip dari kamus dan legenda vlad tapes, selebihnya asli karangan otak bobrok saya. Jalan cerita, tokoh, konflik sama endingnya juga beda sama cerita dracula di buku mas bram.

Summary:

The Draco (kaum drakula terkuat) di Negeri întuneric dinyatakan telah musnah. Namun penemuan sebuah naskah kuno bertintakan darah naga tentang kelahiran fiul lui Dracula (Putra Drakula) bernama Lucas kembali meresahkan para penduduk negeri. LuWoo/CasWoo/Yaoi!

.

.

.

.

Hayns mempersembahkan~

.

.

.

.

.

[Duşmănie, 1510 Masehi]

"Remember my son, the world seems full of good men --even if there are monsters like us in it. There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights. There will be a time where loneliness will sit over our roofs with brooding wings, and when the time has come, i want you to believe...to believe in things you cannot," bisik lelaki tinggi berjubah hitam pada sesosok jasad pucat yang terbaring dalam peti emas.

Ia kembali berbisik lirih, diiringi tetesan air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "For life be, after all, only a waitin' for somethin' else than what we're doin', and death be all that we can rightly depend on"

Ditutupnya peti itu rapat-rapat. Tangan sedingin bongkahan es itu bergerak, membawa jemari berkuku tajam miliknya untuk mengukir sesuatu di atas permukaan peti yang keras.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you from now on, but you're my only hope. You're the light of the Draco. Be strong, Lucas cel Rău"

.

.

.

.

The Lord Richard Dracul, pemimpin kaum Draco (Drakula terkuat) yang telah berhasil membunuh para penguasa kerajaan Jaskrawość dinyatakan musnah akibat tikaman salib beraroma mawar hitam milik King Minho Dimitrije Iakšić. Aksi heroik tersebut berhasil mengakhiri kekuasaan kaum Draco di negeri întuneric.

Penduduk kota Duşmănie tempat dimana House of Drăculești milik Sang Dracul berada menyambut berita tersebut dengan suka cita.

Demi menjaga keamanan negerinya, King Minho memerintahkan para prajurit terbaik untuk melenyapkan kaum Draco yang tersisa meskipun sebagai gantinya ia harus kehilangan banyak pasukan karena perlawanan kaum Draco yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Namun, penduduk negeri întuneric melupakan fakta bahwa The Lord Richard Dracul adalah pria bengis paling jenius yang pernah ada. Ia tidak mengenal kata "kalah", namun terpaksa bersahabat dengan kata "mundur". Dalam kamus Sang Dracul, "mundur" merupakan kata terhina yang bermakna "tindakan untuk menunda kemenangan", bukan indikator penentu sebuah kekalahan.

Sayang sekali, suka cita yang dirasakan para penduduk tak bertahan lama karena di tahun berikutnya mereka kembali dilanda kecemasan saat sebuah fakta menakutkan akhirnya terkuak.

Kisah kelahiran fiul lui Dracula (Putra Drakula) bernama Lucas cel Rău yang ditulis dalam sebuah naskah bertintakan darah ditemukan dalam keadaan terkubur di pekarangan House of Drăculești. Putra Dracula dikatakan telah tertidur panjang dalam peti emas di rumah tersebut. Namun sejak awal kematian Lord Richard, para penduduk tak menemukan satu pun peti mati di dalam House of Drăculeşti dan beranggapan bahwa Sang Dracul tak memiliki keturunan yang bisa membahayakan kelangsungan hidup mereka. Anggapan tersebut langsung lenyap dalam satu malam setelah naskah kuno itu ditemukan.

Sebuah peti emas mendadak muncul di depan kediaman Raja Kris dalam keadaan kosong. Salib beraromakan mawar yang menjadi senjata suci kerajaan Jaskrawość --yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menikam The Lord Richard Dracul pun menghilang entah kemana.

Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ditinggalkan pelaku hanyalah peti emas berukirkan sebuah nama bersama kobaran api hitam yang sukar dipadamkan.

Lucas cel Rău.

"Kaum Draco Murni mustahil bisa bertahan setelah bersentuhan langsung dengan salib beraroma mawar menyengat. Jika memang pencuri salib itu adalah Lucas cel Rău, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, Lucas bukanlah darah murni. Kedua, Kelahirannya merupakan nașteri neobișnuite," jelas Raja Minho di hadapan para rakyatnya yang telah berkumpul di luar gerbang Casa Principală (Bangunan utama kerajaan Jaskrawość).

"Nașteri neobișnuite?" Tanya Jenderal Grigore Yuta, pemimpin pasukan pertahanan kerajaan yang juga merupakan tangan kanan Raja Minho.

Sang Raja mengangguk lantas kembali menyapukan pandangan pada rakyatnya. "Berdasarkan keterangan kaum Ghicitor (peramal), kemunculannya merupakan kelahiran tak biasa dimana ia dilahirkan sebagai sosok berbeda yang lebih kuat dari para pendahulunya"

Kericuhan tak bisa dihindari. Rakyat yang merasa keamanannya terancam pun berteriak guna melampiaskan kekesalan mereka.

Jenderal Grigore Yuta mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Maju selangkah untuk berteriak, "harap tenang!"

"Paduka!"

Keributan terdengar dari dalam istana. Seorang pelayan wanita berlari kecil dan bersujud begitu tiba di hadapan Sang Raja. Disaksikan para penduduk negeri întuneric, pelayan wanita itu dengan suara bergetarnya berkata, "Pangeran Jungwoo menghilang"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n:

Halo~

Selamat menikmati ff serius(?) pertama saya di akun ini.

Bagi yg masih bingung, simak penjelasan saya di bawah yaaa...

Thor, Vampire sama drakula sama gak?

Sama coy. Sebenarnya drakula itu si vampire bangsawan jenius yg merupakan tokoh karangan pak bram stroker (sok kenal ajalah). "Vampire" itu jenis makhluknya, sedangkan "drakula" itu namanya. Masih gak ngerti? Pengandaiannya kek gini-- manusia itu jenis makhluknya, Sunny haynsworth itu namanya.

Thor, kok pake istilah drakula? Kenapa gak pake istilah vampire aja?

Ini masalah selera coy. Disesuaikan juga sama isi cerita. Entah kenapa istilah "Dracula" itu lebih gagah di telinga saya hehe. Kalo saya pake istilah "vampire", pasti imajinasi kalian nyerempet ke edward cullen atau mungkin...ke akang Digo di GGS. Pokoknya, saya pengen pake istilah drakula aja biar kalian kalo denger kata "dracul/drakula/draculesti/draco" ingetnya sama lucas dkk wkwkwk

Thor, boleh ngehujat di kolom review gak?

Silahkan sayang, saya dengan lapang dada akan menerima segala bentuk komentar, hujatan, pujian, saran, surat wasiat serta pesan-pesan terakhir dari kalian.

Thor, Diary Depresi Lucas kapan lanjut?

Sabar sayang, saya masih liburan @_@ filenya di laptop lupa gak disimpen di handphone dan sekarang kami kepisah.

T_T

Sekian.

Tertanda,

istri Shim Changmin.


	2. Meet Him

Light of The Draco

Chapter 2 : Meet Him

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast:

-Wong Yukhei as Lucas cel Rău (Lucas the evil one)

-Kim Jungwoo as Pangeran Jungwoo Dimitrije Iakšić

-Park Chanyeol as The Lord Richard Dracul

-Choi Minho as King Minho Dimitrije Iakšić

-Nakamoto Yuta as Jenderal Grigore Yuta

-Jung Soojung/Krystal as Dayang Soojung Holszanska.

-Zhang Yixing/Lay as Yixing Terrence Malachy

-Tokoh bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Summary:

The Draco (kaum drakula terkuat) di Negeri întuneric dinyatakan telah musnah. Namun penemuan sebuah naskah kuno bertintakan darah naga tentang kelahiran fiul lui Dracula (Putra Drakula) bernama Lucas kembali meresahkan para penduduk negeri. LuWoo/CasWoo/Yaoi!

.

.

.

.

Hayns mempersembahkan~

.

.

.

.

.

"Dunia ini aneh, menyedihkan dan penuh kecemasan. Sebuah telunjuk saja dapat membuat kericuhan. Kau tahu siapa pemilik telunjuk itu? Jawabannya adalah ayahku."

Seorang pemuda menghela nafas berat seraya membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas rerumputan tepat di tepian danau. Kakinya yang telanjang bergerak perlahan menyentuh permukaan danau dan membiarkan air dingin itu membasahi setengah betisnya. Hembusan angin malam dibiarkannya menusuk tulang.

Ia berdecak saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja tak ada respon, toh lawan bicaranya hanyalah seekor angsa yang bahkan tak sudi tuk berenang di sekitarnya.

"Kau tahu, angsa? Aku benci hidup dalam rasa sepi, kau mungkin tahu bahwa kesepian itu mengerikan" ujarnya lagi.

Pemuda itu -Jungwoo Dimitrije Iakšić menggerakan kakinya tak beraturan di dalam air. "Angsa bodoh! kau mengabaikanku?"

"Berisik!" Sebuah suara berintonasi tegas menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya jungwoo dengan fokus tak tentu.

Ia berdiri dan tak mendapati siapapun disana, kecuali seekor angsa yang berenang di tepian seberang danau.

 _Apa mungkin angsa itu bisa berbicara?_

Angin kembali berhembus dan Jungwoo hanya berdiri kaku di tengah kesunyian. _Suara tadi mungkin hanya halusinasi,_ pikirnya mencoba berbaik sangka.

Matanya menerawang jauh melintasi permukaan danau. "Orang-orang itu pasti sedang panik mencari keberadaanku."

Grrrrrhhhh

Jungwoo menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengamati suasana sekitar dengan tubuh merinding. Pohon-pohon cemara tinggi serta hamparan semak-semak tebal yang bergoyang di seberang danau kian menambah ketakutannya.

Jungwoo bergumam seraya memeluk lengannya sendiri. "Haruskah aku kembali berbaik sangka?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab sebuah suara di belakang. "Kau tidak perlu berbaik sangka, Jungwoo Dimitrije Iakšić. Percaya pada apapun yang hatimu katakan, meskipun itu buruk."

Sesosok pemuda tinggi berjalan mendekat, membawa tungkai jenjangnya di atas hamparan rerumputan basah. Jubah hitam legamnya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin, sedang kedua tangan pucatnya terlipat di dada.

"Bentakan yang kau dengar tadi bukanlah halusinasi. Itu suaraku. Dan geraman barusan adalah..." Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan jungwoo dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka terpaut jarak yang tipis. "...geraman harimau di balik semak-semak."

Jungwoo menahan nafas dan menatap pemuda itu waspada. "K-kau-"

"Hi pretty, aku Lucas cel Rău. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Chu~

"PANGERAN JUNGWOO! ANDA DIMANA?"

Lucas mundur selangkah dan menyeringai pada jungwoo yang masih berdiri kaku. "Sayang sekali, iblis pengganggu telah datang."

Jungwoo bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja melihat kilatan semerah darah di mata Lucas meskipun saat ini mereka hanya diterangi sinar bulan purnama. Bibir Lucas begitu dingin. Tak ada deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya tadi. Sosok di hadapannya ini memang benar seperti apa yang dijelaskan dalam naskah kuno.

Memikat, tampan, dan berbahaya.

"PANGERAN JUNGWOO!"

Lucas berdecak. "Ini sedikit membuatku kesal. Pikiranmu sulit kubaca dan teriakan jenderalmu sangat sangat sangat mengganggu. Pulanglah! Harimau disini sedang tak menyukai kehadiranmu."

"T-tapi-"

"Aneh. Kau tidak takut padaku? Bahkan pada harimau itu?" Tanya Lucas seraya menunjuk harimau yang-

"Kyaaaaaaa!" -entah sejak kapan berada di belakang tubuh Jungwoo.

Lucas tertawa saat Jungwoo refleks berteriak dan melompat ke tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Jungwoo lalu berjalan mendekat pada harimau bermata hijau yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"Hiks... J-jangan tumbalkan akuuuu~"

Lucas kembali tertawa. "Dia takkan memakanmu karena dialah yang akan menjadi santapanku malam ini," ucapnya seraya menendang harimau besar itu dengan kaki kanan.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan kebenaran." bantah Lucas

Jungwoo yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Lucas menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam pada sang harimau seraya menyeka air mata di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Rasakan ajalmu, binatang jahat!"

Jungwoo kemudian menatap Lucas dengan kening berkerut dan bibir yang mencebik lucu. "Tubuhmu dingin. Jadi benar kau ini drakula jahat yang diburu ayahku?"

"Tubuhmu sexy. Jadi benar kau ini pangeran Kerajaan Jaskrawość yang dibanggakan para penduduk? Tapi kenapa kau ini begitu polos sampai berani menyerahkan diri dalam dekapan drakula jahat sepertiku?"

"PANGERAN JUNGWOO!"

Lucas mendengus. "Kenapa hari ini manusia sangat berisik?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ucapan Jungwoo barusan sukses membuat alis sang drakula berkedut kesal.

"Tapi aku harus bersembunyi. Pulanglah." Lucas menurunkan Jungwoo lalu meraih sepasang sepatu kulit yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau akan memasangkannya di kakiku?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan mata berbinar.

Lucas melempar sepatu itu ke danau. "Jangan harap!" Ujarnya sebelum berjalan menjauh diikuti harimau besar.

Jungwoo berteriak dengan suara lembutnya, "heeeeeey!"

Lucas berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa besok~" Anehnya, Lucas tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat melihat jungwoo meloncat-loncat sambil melambaikan tangan.

"PANGERAN JUNGWOO!"

Lucas merotasikan bola matanya kesal. "Lain kali akan kubengkokkan pedang jenderal iblis itu. Ck! Benar-benar mengganggu!"

Grrrrrrrrhhhh

"Berisik!"

Lucas menendang harimau itu secara asal ke arah danau dan tak sengaja mengenai angsa yang tengah berenang dalam kedamaian.

Grrrrrhhhhh

Harimau itu kembali menggeram sebelum berenang dan mengikuti langkah Lucas. Tanpa mereka sadari, angsa tadi terkulai lemas di dekat daun teratai dengan mata berkilau.

Kilauan sewarna darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa tingkahmu selama ini sangat kekanakan, Pangeran Jungwoo?" Suara tegas itu terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan besar yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Pangeran Jungwoo.

Beberapa orang dayang berbaris di hadapan Sang Raja dengan kepala tertunduk. Jenderal Grigore Yuta berdiri di samping Sang Raja dan tak menampilkan ekspresi berarti di wajah datarnya.

Jungwoo menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap wajah kesal sang ayah. Mulutnya yang bergetar tak mengeluarkan suara dan Raja yang mendapati keheningan pun geram bukan main.

Sang Raja menatap Jenderal Grigore Yuta dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai yang merupakan pemimpin dayang kerajaan.

PLAK!

Jenderal Grigore Yuta menampar pipi dayang itu tanpa belas kasih.

PLAK!

Jungwoo memejamkan mata, tak tega melihat dayangnya disiksa karena ulah nakalnya tadi.

PLAK!

"Hentikan!" Teriaknya lantang.

King Minho kembali menggerakan telunjuknya pada Jenderal Yuta, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki yang terkenal dengan pedang hitamnya itu untuk berhenti.

"Maaf, tadi aku tersesat. Berada di istana membuatku bosan karena..."

King Minho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Berjalan pelan di hadapan Jungwoo dengan tangan bertaut di belakang tubuh.

"Ka.re.na?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"K-karena tidak ada teman yang bisa kuajak bersenang-senang." Lanjut Jungwoo pelan.

"Mulai besok Jenderal Grigore Yuta akan menjadi pengawalmu"

"Tapi-"

"Dan kau boleh berteman dengannya."

Jungwoo mendongak tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Apa seorang King Minho pernah berbohong?"

Senyum manis merekah di wajah pangeran Jungwoo. Para dayang yang menyaksikan itu pun ikut tersenyum kecil seolah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang pangeran mereka rasakan.

"Terima kasih!" Jungwoo tanpa sadar memekik kegirangan.

"Perhatikan tingkahmu!" King Minho memberi peringatan, "Kuharap kau bisa berpikir dewasa setelah menjadi teman Jenderal Yuta. Esok hari belajarlah cara memainkan pedang. Untuk ukuran seorang pangeran, kau ini belum banyak mengalami kemajuan dan terlampau lemah."

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sosok pangeran tampan yang selalu dielu-elukan penduduk negeri întuneric itu hanyalah pemuda polos nan sederhana. Pangeran Jungwoo memang tak selemah yang King Minho katakan, namun juga tak cukup kuat untuk memimpin peperangan.

"Beristirahatlah dan pastikan jendela kamarmu terkunci rapat"

Sang Raja berjalan keluar dengan langkah tegasnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya hingga di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Pangeran Jungwoo dan Jenderal Yuta.

"Apa kondisi anda baik-baik saja? Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan demam bisa saja-"

"Hey teman, tolong temui tabib dan ambilkan obat penurun panas. Tolong berikan juga obat pereda nyeri untuk dayang Soojung," Perintah Jungwoo dengan suara lembutnya.

Siapa pun pasti takkan menolak permintaan sang pangeran, begitu pula Jenderal Yuta yang hanyalah pria biasa --yang akan luluh pada nada lembut tersebut.

"Baik, Pangeran."

Setelah memastikan Jenderal Yuta pergi dari kamarnya, Jungwoo dengan tergesa membuka jendela kamar. Ia hanya penasaran, mengapa sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk mengunci jendela rapat-rapat? Apa sesuatu akan terjadi jika seandainya ia melanggar?

"Hi, pretty"

Jungwoo hampir saja melemparkan vas bunga besi berukuran besar begitu Lucas muncul setelah jendela kayunya terbuka.

"Entah kenapa aku menyesal telah melanggar perintah ayah yang satu ini," rutuk Jungwoo.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Lucas kebingungan seraya duduk di jendela dan memainkan jubahnya.

Jungwoo bergidik ngeri melihat bercak darah di sudut bibir Lucas. "Apa harimau tadi sudah berhasil kau santap, teman?"

Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum"

"Lalu kau menghisap darah siapa?"

Drakula itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menunjuk ke arah gerbang istana. "Mereka"

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jungwoo ketika melihat kelima prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang istana telah terkapar tak bernyawa dalam kondisi mata terbelalak dan leher yang berlubang.

"Apa mereka akan hidup sebagai drakula juga?"

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi. Mimpi indah, pretty! Sampai jumpa besok!" Lucas melayang dan menyibakkan jubahnya dengan gerakan elegan sebelum merubah bentuk menjadi seekor kelelawar.

Mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat, tanpa basa-basi Jungwoo menutup jendelanya kemudian berbaring di ranjang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mengapa Jenderal Yuta cepat sekali kembalinya?, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ini obatnya, pangeran."

"Taruh saja di meja. Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Kau kembalilah dan beristirahat" ucap Jungwoo seraya melakukan sedikit peregangan.

Pangeran kekanakan itu berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jenderal Yuta yang terdiam.

Jenderal Yuta mencengkram pedang hitamnya kuat dengan pandangan yang terarah pada setitik noda darah yang tertinggal di bawah jendela kamar Sang Pangeran.

"Dia datang"

.

.

.

.

.

Keberhasilan King Minho serta Jenderal Grigore Yuta dalam aksi pembunuhan Pemimpin The Draco menjadikan Kerajaan Jaskrawość sebagai Kerajaan terkuat sepanjang sejarah manusia. Berita mengenai kemunduran kaum Draco telah sampai ke telinga Para Raja lain di berbagai belahan bumi sejak setahun silam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan rela berlayar mengarungi lautan selama berminggu-minggu menuju negeri întuneric guna membuktikan kebenaran informasi tersebut.

House of Drăculești masih berdiri kokoh meskipun barang-barang dan ratusan peti mati di dalamnya sudah porak poranda. Karena House of Drăculești merupakan bangunan termegah dan terindah di negeri întuneric, pihak Kerajaan Jaskrawość melarang para penduduk untuk merobohkannya. Mereka sengaja menjadikan bangunan megah tersebut untuk menarik minat pelancong dari berbagai daerah. Dengan banyaknya pelancong, mereka berharap semua jenis perniagaan di daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Jaskrawość dapat mendulang banyak keuntungan.

"Orang-orang itu terlalu lancang"

Lucas berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap nan panjang dalam House of Drăculești. Tatapannya begitu sendu. Kekonyolan yang ia perlihatkan pada Jungwoo tak lain merupakan kepura-puraan. Matanya tampak berkilau dalam pantulan sinar bulan purnama yang merangsak masuk melalui jendela tinggi di sampingnya.

Sekelebat memori tentang perkataan ayahnya terngiang begitu saja dalam benaknya.

 _"Aku adalah kegelapan dan akan datang dalam bentuk belaian angin yang menusuk tulang belulangmu. Kesendirian yang akan mengantarkanmu padaku. Saat matamu terbuka dan aku sudah tiada, hanya percayakan satu hal dalam hatimu. Tiada bukan berarti binasa, Lucas cel Rău."_

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih disertai air mata yang luruh.

Pepohonan menari diluar sana hingga beberapa helainya jatuh ke tanah. Lucas terduduk merintih saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuh tegapnya. Seluruh uratnya menonjol. Taringnya yang runcing terbentuk dan kepalanya terdongak. Matanya yang berkilat merah pun semakin pekat terlihat. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekik, sekedar berbicara pun sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"A-akh..."

Kuku jarinya yang memanjang menancap di permukaan dinding saat angin berhembus semakin kencang. Angin itu tak main-main. Lucas merasa sangat tersiksa karena angin itu memang menusuk tulangnya hingga ke dasar.

"A-ayahh... hiks"

Lucas bukanlah anak cengeng. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sang pemimpin Drakula terkuat telah dibunuh oleh King Minho disaat ia sendiri tengah tertidur panjang dalam peti. Kematian Sang Dracul secara tidak langsung mengharuskan ia bertanggung jawab atas nasib The Draco ke depannya. Kaum drakula memang dinyatakan musnah akibat penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan King Minho. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanyalah pernyataan pihak kerajaan, bukan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi karena sampai saat ini sebagian kaumnya yang selamat masih bertahan di suatu tempat.

"Sekarang kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya sebuah kerinduan." Ucap sebuah suara.

Lucas menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tinggi berjubah berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut datar. Wanita itu menyeret seekor harimau besar melewati Lucas dan terus berjalan hingga ditelan kegelapan.

"Soojung Holszanska..."

"Jangan ganggu malam indahku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kota Duşmănie, Dini Hari]

"Para prajurit itu tidak akan menjadi bagian dari The Draco karena mereka telah dibunuh sebelum darahnya dihisap. Untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, sebaiknya mereka ditikam salib-"

"Salib terkuat kita telah hilang, Yixing"

Yixing Terrence Malachy -tabib nomor satu di Kerajaan Jaskrawość itu tersenyum simpul dan memandang Sang Raja yang tampak kesal. "Maaf, Paduka. Saya menyarankan itu untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk. Karena salib terkuat kita telah hilang, maka saya akan mencari alternatif lain"

Jungwoo berdiri gugup di belakang Jenderal Yuta seraya memilin ujung pakaian tidur sutranya. Bagaimana pun, ia tahu kematian lima prajurit kerajaan itu sejak tadi malam bahkan langsung dari pembunuhnya.

King Minho menggerakan jemarinya di permukaan leher salah satu jenazah prajurit kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu gerbang Casa Principală. "Menurutmu siapa pelakunya, Yixing?"

Tabib Yixing menatap Jungwoo dengan senyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipi indahnya. "Menurutmu siapa, Pangeran?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. The Beginning of Complicated Fate

Light of The Draco

Chapter 3:

The Beginning of Complicated Fate

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tabib Yixing menatap Jungwoo dengan senyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipi indahnya. "Menurutmu siapa, Pangeran?"

"M-mungkin-"

"Lucas cel Rău," potong Jenderal Yuta. Lelaki bermata kelabu itu sedikit bergeser agar Sang Pangeran tak terhalangi. "Mengingat bahwa The Draco telah tiada dan yang tersisa saat ini hanya Lucas cel Rău, kita tak perlu banyak membuang waktu untuk menyimpulkan siapa pelakunya. Bukankah begitu, Paduka?"

King Minho mengangguk singkat. "Kuburkan mereka secepatnya!" Titahnya pada prajurit lain yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Telunjuknya ia arahkan pada seorang prajurit berkuda. "Beri sekantung emas dan sampaikan bela sungkawaku pada masing-masing keluarga jenazah ini"

"Mohon maaf paduka, jika anda mengizinkan, saya akan mengoleskan sesuatu di leher para jenazah agar mereka tidak bangkit suatu saat nanti," mohon tabib Yixing.

"Beri tahu prajuritku jika ritualmu sudah usai, Yixing"

"Tentu, Paduka." Pandangan Yixing beralih pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri di belakang Sang Raja. "Dayang Soojung, saya butuh bantuan anda" ujarnya seraya menyeringai kecil hang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari sang Dayang.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kota Moldavia, Tengah Malam]

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang kehidupan asli Kaum The Draco selama ini. Bahkan King Minho yang disebut-sebut telah berhasil membunuh Lord Richard pun tak mengetahui seperti apa The Draco sebenarnya.

The Draco telah ada sejak lama, jauh sebelum Kerajaan Jaskrawość berdiri, namun tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan sekumpulan drakula jenius itu muncul.

Nama The Lord Richard Dracul sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga para petinggi kerajaan seluruh negeri. Namanya pernah disebut dalam catatan-catatan sejarah yang dibuat Raja Morghan dari Kerajaan Marea Estică (219 Masehi), Raja Keenan dari Kerajaan Valea Focului (504 Masehi), Raja Fergus dari Kerajaan Nord (787 Masehi) dan Raja Flynn dari Kerajaan Cuceritor (936 Masehi).

Menurut keterangan Raja Fergus dari Nord, The Draco selalu hadir dalam setiap peperangan besar, bukan sebagai lawan, melainkan sebagai penyantap mayat para prajurit yang gugur. Raja Fergus menambahkan bahwa pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi dimana Kaum drakula itu melakukan penyerangan ke Negeri Sibiu karena Raja Aiden Lee sempat menculik Baekhyun Conley Dracul -istri Lord Richard.

Sementara itu dalam kisah Raja Morghan, Lord Richard mengaku bahwa kaumnya hanya mengonsumsi darah manusia saat bulan gerhana matahari tiba, sedangkan di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka tampak normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Penguasa terkenal dari Kerajaan Marea Estică itu juga mengatakan bahwa The Draco mudah dikenali dengan ciri fisik yang khas seperti kulit pucat nan dingin sebeku bongkahan es, tulang sekeras baja serta tinggi badan yang menjulang.

King Minho sendiri mengenal Lord Richard sebagai pedagang sukses dengan aset berharga yang tersebar di banyak tempat.

Pemimpin The Draco itu tak pernah melakukan kekacauan di Negeri întuneric asalkan pihak kerajaan tak mengusik penghuni House of Drăculești dan membiarkan mereka berbaur dengan masyarakat. Keterampilan Lord Richard dalam mempengaruhi dan membaca pikiran orang lain membuatnya disegani banyak orang, termasuk King Minho yang saat itu baru dua tahun berkuasa.

Kaum The Draco pada awalnya membina hubungan baik dengan pihak kerajaan Jaskrawość, namun hubungan itu memburuk saat terjadi gerhana matahari 18 tahun silam. Pada hari itu, Queen Taemin menghilang tanpa jejak sesaat setelah Pangeran Jungwoo Lahir.

Siapa pun tentunya akan menyangka bahwa Kaum The Dracolah pelaku dibalik menghilangnya Queen Taemin. Namun Lord Richard dengan tegas menolak untuk mengakui bahwa kaumnya telah membunuh Sang Ratu. Itulah alasan mengapa King Minho sangat geram pada The Draco dan mulai melakukan perlawanan. Sementara itu, The Draco yang bersikeras mengakui ketidakbersalahan mereka memilih untuk tak membesar-besarkan masalah dan mulai menutup diri dari masyarakat luas karena mereka tidak pernah mau terlibat dalam keributan sekecil apapun yang manusia ciptakan.

"Aku masih yakin kalau Lord Richardlah yang menculik istriku"

"Dunia ini bukan hanya dihuni oleh manusia dan drakula. Kau tidak bisa terus menjadikan kaum The Draco sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah atas kematian Queen Tae-"

"Istriku tidak mati, Nyonya"

Yoona Terrence Malachy menatap datar pada telunjuk Raja yang teracung tepat di depan hidungnya. "Baik, anggap saja istrimu tidak mati dan-Raja, kuharap kau menghargai peraturan kaum Ghicitor. Acungan telunjuk hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang terkuat di negeri ini dan kau bukanlah orang yang kami maksud"

King Minho menatap wanita paruh baya berwajah ayu itu dengan mata memicing tajam. "Aku Raja di negeri ini," ucapnya tegas.

Yoona tertawa mengejek. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengelilingi ruangan berisi koleksi buku kuno milik kaum Ghicitor. Kaum yang dipimpin suaminya, Donghae Quinn Malachy.

"Raja, telunjukmu hanya mampu menggerakan makhluk dungu, berbeda dengan milik Lord Richard." Ia mengambil sebuah buku usang. "Suamiku meramalkan bahwa tulang-tulang kering, hati yang berdarah-darah, air mata yang jatuh, jasad tak bernyawa, semua menari mengikuti gerak telunjuk dan alunan tawa dari bibir tanpa asap miliknya. Bukankah ia hebat?" Tanyanya disertai seringai tipis.

King Minho berujar sinis, "orang kuat yang kau maksud itu bahkan terbunuh oleh telunjuk lemahku, dan Yixing -anakmu sendirilah yang membuang jasadnya ke lautan"

"Kau mungkin benar, namun itu tak cukup untuk membuatmu menjadi orang terkuat dalam pandangan kaumku. Perlu kuingatkan, Lord Richard meninggalkan keturunan yang lebih kuat dan lebih cerdik darinya."

Yoona melemparkan buku usang yang ia pegang tadi ke dada Sang Raja. "Negeri bodoh ini selalu merendahkan kaumku dengan mengatakan bahwa mulut kami hanya berisi bualan dan malapetaka. Buku itu ditulis kakekku 18 tahun silam. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang tertera disana"

"Dracul's Daughter and The Evil One?" King Minho bergumam tak percaya. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan di sampul buku. "Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang The Draco?"

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk sebuah kisah panjang dari mulutku, Minho" Yoona berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya seraya menatap King Minho dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kurasa tindakanmu sekarang tidak bisa dibilang sopan."

Yoona bersedekap tangan. "Untuk apa aku bersopan santun pada orang yang dengan tidak sopannya telah mendobrak pintu rumahku di tengah malam seperti ini? Pergilah! Aku sudah tak mau berurusan dengan pihak kerajaan"

"Jika bukan karena Queen Taemin, aku tak sudi berurusan dengan kaummu, Yoona Terrence Malachy"

"Ya, jika bukan karena Taemin Keith Malachyku yang malang, aku juga takkan sudi berurusan dengan makhluk sombong sepertimu, Minho Dimitrije Iakšić"

King Minho memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tak terpancing untuk bertengkar dengan kakak iparnya itu.

"Lucas cel Rău. Aku ingin menanyakan perihal anak itu padamu"

"Anak itu dekat denganmu. Tak perlu jauh-jauh kemari untuk mengorek informasi tentangnya. Kau hanya membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga"

"Maksudmu-"

"Lucas tak pernah jauh darimu"

King Minho terdiam. Pelan meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengukir guratan di dahi. "Jangan menipuku"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Untuk apa kau kemari jika pada akhirnya semua perkataanku tak lebih dari bualan semata?"

"Aku kemari untuk mendengar cerita"

Yoona menggeleng. Berpaling ke arah lain dan menghela nafas beratnya. "Tidak, kau harus pergi karena aku takkan membeberkan apapun tentang The Draco. Mereka sangat berbahaya dan kau takkan mampu-"

"AKU MAMPU MEMBUNUH PEMIMPIN MEREKA, YOONA!"

"Tapi kau takkan bisa membunuh Lucas cel Rău!"

King Minho menggebrak meja kayu dengan tenaga penuh. "Katakan padaku alasannya! Sehebat apa Lucas itu sampai aku tak mampu mengalahkannya?! Cepat jelaskan!"

"Tanyakan pada waktu yang bergulir. Kau hanya perlu bersabar. Sekarang pulanglah"

King Minho mengusap wajahnya yang berpeluh. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan kisah Putra dan Putri Drakula selengkapnya. Beritahu aku tentang silsilah The Draco"

Kesal karena Raja tak kunjung pergi, Yoona menyeret lelaki bermahkota emas itu keluar rumahnya. Ia sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan etika dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Sebelum menutup pintu rumah, Yoona menyempatkan berujar, "Sampaikan salamku pada Yixing dan suruh ia kembali jika tak ada keperluan di kerajaan sialanmu itu, Minho"

BRAK!

"HEY!" Teriak King Minho nyaring. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran sehingga aksinya barusan tak menjadi tontonan.

"Paduka, apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana?" Tanya Jenderal Grigore Yuta.

Melihat lima prajuritnya yang tampak kelelahan, King Minho menggelengkan kepala. "Cari tempat untuk beristirahat. Kita akan kembali nanti siang"

"Waktu tempuh kita hampir setengah hari menuju istana. Apa Paduka yakin tidak merasa keberatan jika kita tiba tengah malam nanti?" Tanya Jenderal Yuta memastikan.

"Turuti saja perkataanku!" Pandangan King Minho beralih pada seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Jenderal Yuta. "Tuan Oh, tiga prajuritku tadi sudah kau kirim ke negeri Sibiu?"

Tuan Oh Sehun -juru bicara kerajaan mengangguk yakin. "Sudah, paduka"

"Bagaimana dengan pencarian di perbatasan timur? Haruskah aku pergi kesana juga? Hanya daerah luas itu yang belum kudatangi"

Tuan Oh kembali mengangguk. Kertas bergambar peta negeri întuneric dan sekitarnya diberikannya pada Sang Raja.

"Perbatasan timur tempat Tuan Kai tinggal belum kita periksa. Suku Gaoth mungkin bisa membantu kita dalam misi pencarian Queen Taemin, Paduka. Namun terlebih dahulu kita harus mengabari Misses Hyoyeon Fenella"

"Yuta pernah bernegosiasi dengan Kai, namun kaum itu menolak mentah-mentah kedatangan kita. Kau tahu sendiri, mereka selalu mengancam akan mendatangkan badai di istana jika kita mengusik mereka, Tuan Oh"

"Benar, Paduka. Namun saat ini kita tidak punya pilihan. Kita harus menemukan Queen Taemin sebelum Pangeran Jungwoo dinobatkan menjadi penerus kerajaan tahun depan. Kedatangan anda mungkin akan disambut hangat oleh Misses Hyoyeon Fenella karena anda cukup bersahabat dengan mendiang Tuan Nolan Hyukjae, tapi tetap saja kita harus mengirim surat terlebih dahulu sesuai peraturan baru di suku tersebut"

King Minho mendecak sebal. "Pemimpin suku Gaoth saat ini adalah Kai. Mengapa aku harus bersusah payah mengabari ibunya? Suku itu semakin lucu setelah Hyukjae pergi. Sangat lucu sampai aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melenyapkan mereka."

"Paduka, saya akan mempersiapkan segala keperluan anda jika memang kunjungan itu akan dilaksanakan. Sedikit saran dari saya, bagaimana jika paduka mencoba bernegosiasi mengenai posisi di istana dengan mereka? Bukankah dahulu sebelum Nolan Hyukjae wafat, beliau pernah meminta anda untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai pemimpin pasukan perang?"

King Minho tampak sedang menimang saran penasehatnya. Ia sedikit ragu, mengingat suku Gaoth dan Suku Ghicitor sama-sama keras kepala dan tak pernah mau tunduk pada raja karena kelebihan yang mereka miliki. Suku Gaoth sang pemilik badai dan suku Ghicitor sang pemilik harapan. Kedua fakta itu sedikit banyaknya membuat King Minho muak. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia harus mencoba sedikit menurunkan harga diri dengan meminta bantuan mereka. Bernegosiasi sekali lagi mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

"Jenderal Yuta, esok hari tolong wakili aku untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan pembangunan bendungan di kota Voltunicia. Dan pastikan Yixing menjaga anakku dengan benar di istana. Aku dan jenderal Jin Goo akan pergi menemui suku Gaoth esok hari. Tuan Oh, tolong kirimkan surat untuk Misses Hyoyeon lewat merpatimu"

Sebelum menaiki kudanya, King Minho Menatap buku di tangannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Putri Dracula..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini istana tampak sepi. Semua pekerja melakukan tugas masing-masing dalam diam. Sudah menjadi peraturan mutlak bahwa mereka dilarang banyak berbicara saat bekerja. Namun aturan itu tampaknya kini dihiraukan oleh sebagian pekerja, termasuk Tabib Yixing dan tabib lain yang berada di sebuah ruangan luas berbau tanaman-tanaman herbal.

"Tabib Yixing, saya dengar kaum anda tahu banyak tentang The Draco. Jenderal Jin Goo mengatakan kalau salib dan mawar yang digunakan untuk membunuh Lord Richard adalah ide anda"

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Tak kusangka Jenderal Jin Goo ternyata bermulut besar."

"Jadi itu benar?" Tanya tabib Joy.

"Ya"

"Tabib yixiiiing~ anda di dalam?" Seru seseorang dari luar.

"Silahkan masuk, Pangeran Jungwoo"

Yixing meletakkan buku tebalnya di meja, berjalan menuju pintu dan menyambut Sang Pangeran dengan senyum khasnya. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu para tabib lain segera berbaris rapi dan memasang ekspresi seramah mungkin.

"Karena ayahku, tuan kangnam dan Tuan Oh sedang tidak ada, sekarang bisakah tabib Yixing ikut denganku ke kamar?"

Tabib wanita disana tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan Sang Pangeran yang entah mengapa jadi terdengar aneh di telinga mereka.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Jungwoo tertawa canggung. "M-maksudku bisakah kita mengobrol di kamar? Ada banyak sekali hal yang perlu kutanyakan"

"Tentu saya bersedia, Pangeran." Jawab Yixing dengan anggukan sopan. Diam-diam tangan tabib itu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku pakaian kerjanya sebelum mengikuti langkah Pangeran Jungwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Draco tidak hanya tinggal di House of Drăculești, mereka juga membangun kastil besar salah satunya di Negeri Sibiu ratusan tahun yang lalu atas kesepakatan Lord Richard dengan Raja Aiden Lee. Anda mungkin pernah mendengar Conley B Castle"

Matahari belum meninggi kala tabib Yixing memulai kisahnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi jendela, membiarkan setengah tubuhnya diterangi sinar hangat sang surya. Dalam jarak tiga langkah, sang pangeran tengah duduk manis di kursi kayu dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tuan Grigore Kangnam tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang The Draco. Aku bahkan tahu desas-desus tentang Lucas cel Rău dari dayang Seulgi"

Yixing mengangguk paham. Tuan Kangnam yang merupakan pengajar pangeran Jungwoo sedari kecil pasti takkan menceritakan perihal The Draco karena larangan dari King Minho.

"Menurut cerita yang beredar, kastil itu hanya dihuni oleh Baekhyun Conley Dracul atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Conley B. Waktu tempuh dari istana ini mungkin empat belas hari karena letaknya yang berada di puncak gunung berbatu tajam dan tepat di samping kawah panas berapi hitam. Satu hal yang perlu diingat, tidak ada orang yang selamat setelah memasuki kastil itu kecuali-"

"Kecuali siapa?" Sela jungwoo tidak sabar.

Yixing menggerakan telunjuknya dengan gemulai tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

"Ayahku? Memang kapan dia pergi kesana?" Pekik Jungwoo kaget setelah paham siapa yang dimaksud Yixing melalui gestur.

"30 hari sebelum anda lahir, beliau berpamitan pada Queen Taemin. Sejak saat itu pula, Baekhyun Conley dinyatakan menghilang dari Negeri Sibiu. Dan sekembalinya Raja, Queen Taemin menghilang setelah melahirkan anda. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menarik?"

Jungwoo mengangguk dan melirik kelelawar yang menggantung di sudut kamar.

 _Sejak kapan Lucas ada disana?_

"Apa drakula bisa menikah dengan manusia?"

Alis Yixing menukik tajam. Iris coklat mudanya terarah tepat ke mata biru Pangeran Jungwoo. "Tidak," jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Jungwoo berdehem canggung. "Ng... apa tabib bisa jelaskan seperti apa sebenarnya sosok drakula? Tentang silsilah keluarga atau yang lainnya, ceritakan semua padaku"

Tabib yixing kembali menormalkan ekspresinya. "Dari beberapa catatan sejarah peninggalan kaumku, drakula pada umumnya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain lewat tatapan mata dan sangat pintar berkamuflase. Mereka jenius dan tak bisa ditebak. Dahulu, banyak yang mengira bahwa The Draco adalah sekumpulan saudagar kaya dari benua antah berantah karena strategi berbisnisnya patut diacungi jempol. Mereka berbaur di masyarakat seperti orang biasa. Fisiknya tak jauh berbeda kecuali kulitnya yang pucat dan dingin. Menurut keterangan Raja Flynn, penghuni House of Drăculești tak lebih dari 40 orang. Mereka merupakan sanak saudara Lord Richard sedangkan sanak saudara Conley B tinggal di kastil Moldavia yang letaknya tak jauh dari pemukiman kaumku, kaum Ghicitor. Tidak ada yang tahu jelas mengenai silsilah The Draco, jadi saya tidak bisa menyampaikan lebih rinci tentang itu"

Jungwoo bersandar dan memijat pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya aku ini tinggal di dunia apa?" Erangnya pelan.

"Ini dunia penuh misteri yang bukan hanya ditinggali manusia. Di dunia ini, ada berbagai jenis monster yang tidak bisa anda duga, Pangeran. Manusia memang menang secara kuantitatif. Namun mereka belum tentu bisa menjadi setangguh makhluk lain"

"Makhluk lain?"

"Ya, drakula, devil, angel, dewa-dewi, roh, semuanya tinggal di dunia yang sama namun dalam dimensi berbeda"

"Apa ayahku tahu semua cerita tentang The Draco?"

"King Minho hanya tahu tentang The Draco dari beberapa catatan sejarah peninggalan kerajaan lain, namun ia tak pernah tahu cerita lain tentang The Draco yang dimiliki Kaumku. Anda tahu sendiri bahwa hubungan Kaum Ghicitor dan King Minho kurang baik semenjak ia resmi diangkat menjadi raja" jawab Yixing seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku tahu hubungan mereka kurang baik, tapi alasan dibalik itu semua yang membuatku bingung. Apa keluarga ibuku marah setelah ibu menghilang? Atau ada alasan lain? Ayah selalu marah jika aku bertanya"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah sang pangeran. "Sesuatu selalu terjadi selama sehari setelah Raja resmi dinobatkan. Semua ucapan Raja saat hari penobatan selalu menjadi kenyataan, namun kebanyakan dari mereka yang telah menjadi Raja tak sadar akan hal tersebut. Ibuku telah memperingati ayah anda untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum berpikir matang, namun ayah anda tak menurutinya. Ia banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin diraihnya selama memerintah tanpa berpikir dua kali"

Jungwoo membawa kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Yixing.

"Memang apa saja yang ia katakan?"

"King Minho mengatakan bahwa ia hanya perlu satu pewaris tahta agar tidak terjadi perpecahan dalam istana. Beliau juga mengatakan akan menjadikan Taemin Keith Mallacy sebagai Ratu negeri ini tanpa memerlukan persetujuan kaum kami yang ia sebut 'penebar kabar palsu'. Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka kurang baik. Ibu anda berhasil menjadi Ratu, namun kami menderita karena masyarakat mengusir kami dari kota Duşmănie."

"Apa Ibu dan ayahku saling mencintai?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, menatap prihatin pada sepupunya. "Terjadi cinta sepihak. Queen Taemin setuju menikah karena beliau ingin membalas jasa King Minho. Namun kaum kami tak tahu menahu tentang jasa apa yang mereka maksud."

"Apa ayahku pernah bertanya banyak hal padamu, tabib?"

"Tidak, di matanya, saya hanya tabib penyembuh. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saya bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang. Ia juga tidak pernah bertanya banyak hal selain kabar kaumku dan silsilah keluarga. Jadi, biarkan ini semua menjadi rahasia kita berti..." Yixing melirik kelelawar dari sudut matanya, "...dua"

Jungwoo meneguk tehnya dan kembali bertanya, "tadi tabib bilang kalau drakula itu pandai berkamuflase, bukan?"

Yixing merogoh sakunya. "Benar, selain menjadi seperti manusia biasa, mereka bisa menyamar menjadi makhluk lain seperti angsa, harimau, kelinci, rubah dan..." Ia menyeringai tajam, menunjuk kelelawar di sudut kamar dengan salib kecil di tangannya. "...kelelawar"

Seketika Jungwoo merasa detakan di jantungnya berhenti mendadak. Terlampau kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menurunkan salib yixing yang teracung.

"T-tabib, apa sebaiknya kita makan camilan? Hehe"

Yixing tertawa. "Ternyata anda bisa mendengar jeritan perut saya, Pangeran"

"Dayang Soojung~ Anda diluar?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan nada ceria. Berusaha menutupi kepanikannya.

Pintu terbuka. Dayang Soojung membungkuk hormat sebelum mendekat sedang matanya melirik sekilas pada kelelawar di sudut ruangan.

"Saya disini, Pangeran"

"Sepertinya tuan Yixing lapar. Bisakah anda memberinya makanan terlezat?"

Dayang Soojung mengangguk pelan. "Tentu, Pangeran." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik tanpa membungkuk. Pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan tabib yixing yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa, tabib?" Tanya Jungwoo seolah bisa membaca situasi.

Yixing balas bertanya, "Bukankah tindakan kepala dayang itu kurang sopan?"

Jungwoo menampilkan cengirannya. "Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membungkuk satu kali saja dalam sehari, kecuali jika aku sedang bersama Raja"

"Ya, sudah saya duga." Yixing menanggapinya santai. Pria berdimple itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Jungwoo hanya memperhatikan sosok sepupunya seraya menyusun kata-kata dalam otaknya.

"Tabib, ibuku dari kaum ghicitor, bukan? Apa dia juga bisa meramal seperti yang lainnya?"

"Pangeran, Tidak semua orang di kaumku hebat. Ibu anda tak memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seperti yang dimiliki ayah saya dan tidak memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan melalui tatapan seperti yang dimiliki ibu saya. Namun Queen Taemin bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang"

"Bagaimana dengan kemampuan anda, tabib?"

"Kelahiranku termasuk Nașteri neobișnuite sehingga aku dikaruniai semua kemampuan tadi, Pangeran"

Jungwoo bertepuk tangan, tak menyangka jika sepupunya itu bisa memiliki kemampuan yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan. Namun rasa sesalnya perlahan menyeruak. Sudah hampir 7 tahun yixing tinggal di istana sebagai tabib namun baru kali ini mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincang bebas.

Sang ayah selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk menjauhkannya dari hal-hal berbau kaum ghicitor dan the draco hingga ia tak memiliki petunjuk sedikitpun mengenai kaum tempat ibunya berasal.

Istana ini tak lebih dari tempatnya belajar, tidur dan makan. Tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa ia ajak bermain. Semua orang seperti boneka kayu yang bergerak atas perintah ayahnya dan ia mulai membenci keadaan seperti itu.

"Jika kupikir kembali, ayah sangat kejam. Dia tak membiarkan kita berbincang layaknya saudara sepupu. Apa kau pernah berpikir begitu, tabib?" Tanya jungwoo dengan kekehan mirisnya.

"Saya pernah berpikir begitu, namun sekarang saya paham dengan alasan raja," jawab Yixing tenang. "Maka dari itu, manfaatkan waktu kita hari ini sebelum Tuan Kangnam, Tuan Oh dan Raja kembali. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemani anda mengobrol sampai malam hari jika perlu. Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Ide bagus, tabib! Banyaaaaaak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan sedari dulu. Ah! Aku ingin bertanya lagi. Dimana The Draco tinggal selain di Tiga tempat tadi?"

Yixing kembali melirik kelelawar di sudut ruangan. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti dimana mereka tinggal selain di 3 tempat tadi"

Tabib itu berjalan dan berhenti di bawah kelelawar. "Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka ada disini. Bukan begitu, Lucas cel Rău?"

Kelelawar itu terbang dan seketika merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok asli. Dia, Lucas cel Rău berdiri menantang di hadapan Yixing dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada bidangnya. Di lain pihak, Jungwoo panik bukan main. Mengingat bahwa Yixing membawa salib kecil, ia khawatir teman barunya akan terluka oleh sang tabib.

Lama Yixing terdiam menatap Lucas sebelum berbisik dengan suaranya yang amat pelan, "Danau itu..."

Lucas mundur selangkah. Tatapannya masih terarah pada mata yixing. Jelas sekali mereka sedang saling membaca pikiran.

"Jangan katakan apapun!" Perintah Lucas penuh ancaman.

Jungwoo dibuat bingung oleh genangan air mata di wajah kedua pria itu.

Suara berat Lucas terdengar bergetar, menambah kernyitan heran di dahi sang pangeran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungwoo seraya menyentuh lengan Lucas.

Lucas menoleh dan setitik air mata yang ditahannya jatuh di pipi. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap membuat jungwoo semakin bingung di tempatnya.

"L-lucas?"

Lucas berubah menjadi kelelawar dalam sekejap, terbang jauh keluar istana tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan jungwoo. Sedangkan Yixing beralih menatap sang pangeran yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

"Pangeran, jangan mendekati Lucas. Dia berbeda. Dia tak bisa menjadi teman anda"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak! Dia teman pertamaku, tabib! Katakan alasan-"

"Hanya...jangan" Yixing menggenggam kedua tangan jungwoo, tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang telah berurai air mata. "Takdir kalian terlalu rumit"

Jungwoo membuang muka, tak ingin memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. "Jika aku masih tetap menjadikannya teman?"

"Anda sendiri yang akan menyesal. Saya mohon jangan biarkan dia memasuki istana. Jika raja tahu, dia takkan tinggal diam"

"Bisakah tabib berjanji padaku? Jangan katakan-"

"Ya, saya mengerti. Untuk kali ini saya akan diam. Namun jika esok hari ia kembali, saya takkan berpikir dua kali untuk melaporkan ini pada King Minho"

.

.

.

.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Dayang Seulgi baru saja menapakkan kaki di lorong, berniat menuju kamar pangeran Jungwoo, namun suara deritan jendela kayu di kamarnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia melangkah mundur, kembali memasuki kamar.

"Dayang Soojung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin hanya angin" gumamnya.

"Psssstttt...dayang Seulgi..."

Dayang Seulgi kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sang Pangeran tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap.

Pangeran itu tiba di hadapannya. Berbisik dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tabib Yixing sedang pergi ke salah satu rumah warga. Aku akan membawa semua tabib ke kamarku untuk mengobrol, lalu kau masuk kesana dan ambil ramuan penghilang kesadaran. Semuanya. Ambil semuanya dan sembunyikan di ruang belajarku selagi tuan Kangnam belum kembali. Aku sudah menyiapkan sekantung emas untukmu sebagai bayaran. Jangan sampai gagal, mengerti?"

Mendengar hadiah yang telah disiapkan sang pangeran, Dayang Seulgi mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Baik, Pangeran"

"Jangan sampai Dayang Soojung tahu rencana kita. Hati-hati"

Dayang Seulgi kembali mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Dayang Soojung sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik salah satu pintu kamar. Seperti biasa, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi hanya menatap datar ke depan. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringaian tipis tercipta, diikuti dengan mencuatnya sepasang taring tajam dari belahan bibirnya.

.

.


End file.
